


so good

by nottestellatas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Torino 2019, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Smut, aka yuzu estaba jodido pero ya no más, bastante soft también, sentimientos pasados de yuzu por javi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottestellatas/pseuds/nottestellatas
Summary: "Quería disfrutar de la vida, de los años que había estado detrás de Javier a pesar de que una parte de él supiese que eso no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Quería no pertenecer a nadie. Quería coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje a Nathan para decirle que fuera a su cuarto, y eso había hecho la primera noche que llegaron a Turín. Y se había sentido increíblemente genial por la mañana."
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 12





	so good

**Author's Note:**

> basado en so good de dove cameron !!
> 
> estos dos siempre han sido de mis parejas favoritas, y llevaba ya tiempo queriendo escribir este one shot, son unos softies en verdad

“i guess it's just one of those days. i'm waking up to someone, feeling fucking awesome, i'm not sad when i'm watching him leave.”

Una fina gota dorada se deslizaba por la botella de champán que acababa de ser abierta, desapareciendo en uno de los dedos de Yuzuru quien la recogió con el índice para llevársela a los labios.

Cuando guardó la botella en la neverita del cuarto, cogió una de las copas que había llenado, dándole un pequeño trago y saboreando así el deje ligeramente dulce de la bebida. No es que llevara mucho tiempo degustando tipos de champán, pero podía notar que ese no era uno cualquiera, algo que confirmaría cuando, al dejar el hotel, pagase la factura de lo consumido en sus días allí, que no corría a cargo de la federación.

Se podría pensar que no era habitual en él que se mimara tanto, pero eso era el antiguo Yuzuru. El Yuzuru de ahora se acababa de dar un baño con aceites esenciales y pétalos de rosa mientras escuchaba una de sus playlists favoritas, tomándose su tiempo para descansar y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara tras todo lo que lo había machacado en la competición, donde, como de costumbre, daba todo de sí hasta no poder casi ni tenerse en pie.

El Yuzuru de hacía seis meses tampoco se habría cubierto de una de sus cremas favoritas tras salir de la bañera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía relativamente poco que había empezado a usarlas. Y tampoco se habría vestido con una bata de terciopelo negro con un par de dibujos discretos en tono carmín. Mucho menos habría encendido varias velas que, junto a la lámpara de la mesilla, creaban un ambiente mucho más agradable. 

No. 

El Yuzuru de hacía seis meses se habría dado una ducha corriendo y se habría tirado en la cama en toalla y con las luces del techo encendidas, dispuesto a repasar su programa del día una y otra vez en busca de todos los fallos, castigándose mentalmente por cada mínimo error, y esperando una llamada telefónica o un mensaje que no iban a llegar, nunca lo hacían.

Se dirigió a la puerta con ambas copas en sus manos cuando un par de golpecitos en la madera resonaron en el silencio del cuarto. Nada más abrir se encontró a su visita de esa noche, y de las anteriores en los días que llevaban en Turín.

“Adelante, Nathan” le tendió una de las copas mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Nathan seguía sin saber en qué momento se había desencadenado todo eso.

No lo había sabido cuando, tras terminar una de las prácticas un par de días antes, se cruzó con Yuzuru por los pasillos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta sus manos se encontraban recorriendo el cuerpo de su rival mientras sus besos cargados de pasión y ansia hablaban por sí solos. Tampoco había sido consciente de ello cuando se presentó allí la primera noche, dudando aún sobre si Yuzuru iba en serio y quería hacerlo. Y mucho menos cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin ropa bajo las sábanas del japonés, aún durmiendo a su lado.

Pero si algo tenía claro, posiblemente lo único de todo aquello, era que estaba disfrutándolo como pocas cosas había disfrutado de esa forma, y pensaba aprovechar cada segundo que fuera posible.

No era nada nuevo decir que Yuzuru tenía algo hipnótico, algo que absolutamente nadie podía resistir, y no le extrañaba sentirse tan atraído por él como si de un imán se tratase. Sabía lo peligroso que era, pero si Yuzuru le decía “ven”, él iría, sin importar el cuándo, el dónde, el cómo y mucho menos el por qué.

“Voy a poner la alarma a las seis y media de la mañana, Rafael pasará a buscarme al cuarto a eso de las siete seguramente, y quiero que me de tiempo a ducharme antes” informó aceptando la copa mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

“Hm.”

Nathan suspiró intentando destensarse, no por el día tan largo que habían tenido, sino por esos nervios previos a lo que estaban a punto de hacer que parecían darle siempre por mucho que llevasen varias noches consecutivas de esa forma. Pero a quién iba a engañar, ni con esto contando de su parte lograba calmarse frente a Yuzuru, por lo que en un impulso de puro nerviosismo se bebió el champán de una sentada, sintiendo cómo se le escurrían un par de gotas por la comisura de los labios en lo que terminaba de tragar.

Yuzuru soltó una pequeña risita divertida, acercándose a él para deslizar la lengua por su mentón y no desaprovechar nada, humedeciéndose los labios mientras miraba los ajenos a pesar de la cercanía.

“¿Tienes que tragarte siempre hasta la última gota?” las palabras salieron de los labios de Nathan sin que pudiese frenarlas, porque pensar lo habría pensado, pero se lo habría guardado para sí. Se preguntó si el champán tenía efecto inmediato porque le había salido con demasiada naturalidad.

Yuzuru simplemente volvió a reír como un par de segundos antes, encogiéndose de hombros. “Pensaba que eso había quedado claro tras la primera noche” susurró sobre sus labios, entreabriéndolos suavemente haciendo que Nathan creyese que iba a besarle justo antes de separarse y dejarle con las ganas.

Se paseó por el cuarto mientras le daba un pequeño trago a su copa, observando la frustración en el rostro ajeno, y cómo en su lugar se centraba en poner la alarma en su móvil y en dejarlo en la mesilla junto a la cama.

Yuzuru dejó la copa sobre la pequeña encimera que había en el cuarto, tomando impulso para sentarse en esta, sintiendo la mirada del contrario puesta en él en todo momento, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía.

“Ven.”

No hacía falta más para que Nathan fuera en automático hacia donde se encontraba, dejando que Yuzuru separarse sus piernas para acomodarse entre estas, llevando ambas manos a su cintura y acariciándola sobre la fina tela de la bata, sabiendo con certeza que no tenía nada puesto bajo esta. Rozó sus labios por el cuello del japonés, comenzando a dejar un camino de besos húmedos que se perdía en el comienzo de la bata. Apartó suavemente la prenda, haciendo que esta se deslizase por su hombro, atontando a Nathan durante un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y seguir con los besos.

Yuzuru ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para dejarle más espacio, soltando suaves gemidos que sonaban lo suficientemente dulces como para que Nathan sintiera que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, y eso que acababan de empezar. Profundizó un poco más los besos, aunque sin dejar una sola marca, desde el primer momento Yuzuru había dejado claro que no quería ninguna, y quién era él para desobedecer la única condición que había puesto su rival.

Una de sus manos se situó sobre la cintura del contrario, dejando suaves caricias a pesar de mantener toda su atención en los besos y ligeras mordidas inocentes que buscaban únicamente calentar cada vez más a ambos. Durante esas últimas noches había descubierto cuánto le gustaba a Yuzuru tomarse su tiempo en lugar de ir a saco, aunque esto no estaba mucho de su parte ya que se impacientaba muchísimo más que el japonés y algo le decía que eso era justo lo que quería.

Debido a estos pensamientos succionó un poco más fuerte la piel en su clavícula, susurrando un suave “Lo siento” al darse cuenta de que podría dejar marca, aunque Yuzuru simplemente llevó una mano a su pelo, apretando los dedos entre sus mechones para indicarle que siguiera, como si no le importase en absoluto y lo único que desease fuera seguir sumiéndose en el, a juzgar por sus gemidos, evidente placer que le estaba provocando.

Nathan no podía poner en palabras cuánto le gustaba satisfacerle, a menudo incluso dejando que le dijese qué hacer dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes más que encantado. Deshizo el nudo de la bata ajena, provocando que la prenda cayese sobre la encimera descubriendo así el cuerpo del contrario. Se separó para poder admirarlo, sabiendo que Yuzuru no tendría queja ya que había notado cuánto parecía gustarle que le adorasen. 

No importaba que no fuera la primera vez que le veía desnudo, seguía hipnotizándole tanto como la primera vez. O casi, ya que en ese entonces fue el propio Yuzuru quien tuvo que sacarle del trance en el que se había quedado mirándole. De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, era el poder que tenía el contrario en él, a veces creía que era demasiado evidente incluso en plena práctica o ceremonia de medallas donde no era capaz ni de mirarle.

“Eres... Increíble” susurró sin aliento.

“¿Y eso?” por el tono de voz de Yuzuru, Nathan supo que estaba sonriendo, cómo no, también había descubierto que tras esa sonrisa inocente de no haber roto un plato en su vida se escondía un lado de él completamente sucio y atrevido que nunca habría imaginado que sería capaz de presenciar.

Nathan simplemente negó, incapaz de describir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, mucho menos a medida que la mezcla del calentón y el champán empezaban a hacerle querer pensar menos y actuar más. Por ello terminó de apartar la bata, tirándola al suelo y regresando ambas manos a la cintura del contrario, juntándole contra sí todo lo posible, haciendo que rozase su erección y sacándole un nuevo gemido que le hizo perder la cordura un poco más. Cubrió su cuello con sus labios para retomar los besos húmedos sobre este mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas en un movimiento repetitivo provocando un roce demasiado agradable para ambos. Se dio las gracias a sí mismo por haber escogido un pantalón de chándal en lugar de los vaqueros, aunque el roce sería aún mejor sin prendas de por medio.

Eso era justo lo que Yuzuru necesitaba. Y no se refería a los besos o al movimiento de caderas que tan bien se sentía. No. Sino esa liberación que llevaba días sintiendo y que tanta falta le hacía. 

No hacía mucho desde que se había dado cuenta de lo jodido que estaba, y de cómo perdía el tiempo con una situación que solo le hacía cada vez más daño. Y es que sus sentimientos nada recíprocos por Javier le habían consumido tanto a lo largo de los años que a veces ni se reconocía.

Un par de años después de unirse al Cricket Club se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañero, pero a raíz de esa realización todo fue cuesta abajo. Javier siempre estaba en una relación, y nunca parecía sentir la más mínima atracción por él, tampoco es que Yuzuru hubiera sido muy obvio por miedo a cargarse su amistad, pero las reacciones a las pequeñas pistas que dejaba caer le demostraban que eso no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Sabía que desde que Javier se había retirado era normal que no estuvieran tanto en contacto, y no es que no hablasen, todo lo contrario, pero se había dado cuenta de que esperaba mucho más del mayor y se alimentaba su propias fantasías con falsas esperanzas que terminaban haciéndole más daño cuando la realidad le golpeaba de lleno y sin piedad. 

No había sido hasta encontrarse a sí mismo tirado en la habitación del hotel a las cuatro de la mañana con la conversación de Javier abierta, esperando un mensaje, un “felicidades por ganar tu primer Skate Canada”, un algo, que no se había dado cuenta de que eso no podía seguir así, y de que le estaba consumiendo. Claro que el mensaje llegó, dos días después Javier le habló para darle la enhorabuena, pero Yuzuru sabía que esa dependencia emocional que tenía por el mayor solo iba a destrozarle hasta que no quedase nada de él.

Y liberarse de ello fue difícil, pero ahora que lo había logrado se sentía como nuevo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Y no quería que terminase. 

Quería disfrutar de la vida, de los años que había estado detrás de Javier a pesar de que una parte de él supiese que eso no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Quería no pertenecer a nadie. Quería coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje a Nathan para decirle que fuera a su cuarto, y eso había hecho la primera noche que llegaron a Turín. Y se había sentido increíblemente genial por la mañana cuando este se había ido para que Rafael no les pillase. 

El Yuzuru de hacia seis meses sería incapaz de tener un lío de una noche. Pero el Yuzuru de ahora estaba disfrutando como nada el tener a Nathan dejando todo tipo de marcas en su torso, marcas a las que se había negado días atrás por no querer sentirse atado a nadie, pero tras reflexionar y darse cuenta de que privarse de algo que solo le daría placer era un comportamiento que tendría el Yuzuru de hacía seis meses, no puso pegas.

Guió sus manos al final de la camiseta de Nathan para poder quitársela, humedeciéndose los labios mientras recorría su torso con la mirada, aprovechando esa pausa para ser él quien tomase el control de los besos, llevando los labios a su clavícula para hacerle una marca que sin duda se vería si usaba alguna camisa un poco desabrochada.

“Vamos a la cama” susurró en su oído.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces que Nathan ya estaba alzándole por los muslos, dejándole caer sobre el colchón y situándose entre sus piernas, retomando en seguida los movimientos de cadera que empezaban a ser algo más ansiosos, la evidente erección bajo sus pantalones hablaba por sí sola.

“¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Nate?” el tono casi burlesco de Yuzuru le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, aunque el apodo que había usado logró ablandarle, sintiendo una mezcla que solo el japonés sería capaz de provocarle.

“Eso parece.”

Yuzuru les hizo girar en un movimiento ágil, colando un par de dedos bajo la tira del chándal ajeno. Se relamió los labios sabiendo que tenía la mirada de Nathan puesta en él, que estaba pendiente de cada mínimo movimiento y expresión que haría. Comenzó a retirar la prenda, tirando a su vez de sus boxers para quitarle ambas de una, mordiéndose el labio inferior al descubrir su erección. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo, aunque para sorpresa de Nathan, Yuzuru se levantó y se dirigió hacia la encimera, cogiendo su copa de champán.

Cuando regresó le dio un pequeño trago antes de verter un poco sobre el abdomen de su rival, inclinándose para recorrer su piel con la lengua, sintiendo cómo Nathan se estremecía y soltaba un gemido mucho más agudo de lo que ambos esperaban. Yuzuru alzó la mirada mientras una sonrisita ladeada aparecía en sus labios, repitiendo el proceso ahora sobre su vientre, sorprendiéndose de que Nathan aguantase quieto y no se derramase el poco champán que podía echar si no querían manchar la cama.

Yuzuru dejó la copa a parte y se situó entre sus piernas, volviendo a buscar su mirada mientras recorría su miembro con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, cerrándosele los ojos solos debido a cuánto disfrutaba haciendo esto. Cubrió la punta con sus labios, comenzando a meter toda su extensión en su boca, tomándose su tiempo sobre todo cuando sintió cómo rozaba su garganta, acostumbrándose en seguida.

El gemido que salió por los labios de Nathan acompañado de su mano cogiéndole del pelo le hizo ahogar un sonido de puro gusto contra su miembro, comenzando a moverse en un suave vaivén de arriba abajo, sin dejarse una sola zona sin cubrir con su boca. 

Nathan estaba convencido de que no se iba a acostumbrar a eso nunca. Y no solo a la sensación tan buena, sino a la imagen que le regalaba Yuzuru, a cómo se veía su miembro perdiéndose entre los bonitos labios de su rival, y lo a su disposición que parecía estar así, porque siendo sincero los dos sabían que quien tenía el absoluto control de todo lo que ocurría allí siempre era Yuzuru.

Los sonidos tan obscenos que empezaron a escucharse en el cuarto fruto de la saliva y el líquido preseminal hicieron que Nathan se dejase caer en la almohada, centrándose únicamente en el placer por mucho que esa fuera una imagen digna de observar.

Yuzuru comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, disfrutando de cada segundo de eso, sin cohibirse lo más mínimo a la hora de satisfacer al contrario. Con toda la liberación de sus sentimientos estaba también la de dejar atrás esa imagen que todo el mundo tenía de él, de pureza, de inocencia, que no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. 

Se preguntaba qué dirían todas las personas que pensaban que no tenía un lado “sucio” o atrevido si le vieran en ese momento, chupándosela nada más y nada menos que a Nathan Chen.

El hilo de saliva que comenzó a caer por su comisura solo logró excitarle más y hacerle sentir aún mejor con todo eso. Siempre era tan cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía en el patinaje, midiendo en todo momento sus movimientos y ejecutándolos con elegancia aunque fuera solo el quitarle el hielo a las cuchillas de sus patines. Pero había descubierto cuánto le gustaba el sexo, y todo lo referente a este, de esa forma. Sucio, sin cuidado, sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera el placer de ambos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir lo que venía a juzgar por los gemidos del contrario, necesitando solo un par de movimientos más para que Nathan se corriese en sus boca y sobre sus labios cuando Yuzuru se retiró un poco, queriendo que los manchase. Buscó su mirada, relamiéndolos con una sonrisa que no pudo ser más lasciva.

“Sí, tengo que tragarme siempre hasta la última gota” respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente, provocando una carcajada aún sin aire por parte de Nathan que seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Yuzuru gateó por la cama hasta quedar a su lado, uniendo sus labios en un beso que Nathan intensificó, queriendo saborearse en la boca de su rival, posando una mano en su nuca para dejar suaves caricias tras esta mientras le atraía más contra sí.

Sin embargo tomar el control con Yuzuru era un caso perdido, y Nathan lo sabía, por ello dejó que se escapase de su agarre y pasase sobre él para coger el lubricante de la mesita de noche. Soltó una pequeña risa al percatarse de cuánto habían usado durante esos días, ya que la primera vez el bote estaba prácticamente lleno.

“Ya sé qué regalarte por tu cumple” bromeó provocando una suave carcajada por parte de Yuzuru.

“Pero solo si lo estrenas tú.”

“Será un placer. Literalmente.”

Yuzuru se cubrió un par de dedos con el lubricante, recostándose en la cama y separando sus piernas para poder rozarlos por su entrada, suspirando suave por lo bien que se sentía algo tan simple. Puede que Nathan siempre se viera más ansioso y él se controlase bien, pero empezaba a sentirse algo impaciente por tener algo dentro.

Entreabrió sus labios mientras arqueaba su espalda a la par que metía ambos dedos en su interior, comenzando a moverlos despacio permitiendo que resbalasen debido a la generosa cantidad de lubricante que había usado. “Joder” maldijo en japonés, palabrota que Nathan se conocía de memoria y con el tono de voz de Yuzuru a esas alturas.

“Y tanto que joder” murmuró para sí mismo, fascinado con la imagen que tenía frente a él. Se había vuelto una costumbre, Nathan dejaba que se preparase y se limitaba a admirar lo increíble que se veía disfrutando de sus propios dedos y sabiendo cómo moverlos para sentir más. Pero nunca se esforzaba demasiado ya que su intención no era satisfacerse así, sino prepararse cuanto antes para poder tenerle dentro. Y no ponía queja alguna a esto.

“Quiero montarte” Yuzuru susurró en un tono de voz meloso y demasiado tentador como para no hacerle caso. Como si le fuera posible no hacerlo.

“Cuando me dijiste que era tu postura favorita ibas en serio” comentó Nathan soltando una suave risa sobre sus labios antes de tumbarse a su lado boca arriba, la mayoría de veces lo habían terminado haciendo así.

“Hm... Sí” Yuzuru ladeó la cabeza para buscar su mirada, presionando más los dedos en su interior “Así puedo sentirte más profundo.”

Nathan tuvo que coger aire mientras procesaba sus palabras, aceptando que Yuzuru siempre iba a estar un paso por delante en cuanto a descaro, y él siempre terminaría sonrojándose por esos comentarios que en verdad amaba escuchar.

Yuzuru apartó ambos dedos cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente preparado, echándose algo más de lubricante en la mano para comenzar a masturbar al contrario y así poder esparcirlo sobre su erección.

Finalmente se situó a horcajadas sobre Nathan, guiando la punta de su miembro hacia su entrada, comenzando a bajar despacio hasta tenerle dentro por completo. Exhaló un suspiro casi que gemido, cerrando los ojos y permaneciendo de esta forma varios segundos, haciéndose a la sensación. No era que no se hubiera preparado lo suficiente o que no se hubiera acostumbrado al miembro del contrario, ni mucho menos, pero notarse tan lleno se había convertido en una de sus sensaciones favoritas, el placer le recorría de arriba abajo con solo sentir algo en su interior, especialmente si lo notaba tan profundo, y más aún si se trataba de Nathan.

“¿Bien?” preguntó este, situando ambas manos en su cintura.

“Demasiado.”

Yuzuru comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro, alzando sus caderas hasta hacer que casi saliese de él, dejándose caer lentamente por completo y repitiendo esto varias veces, al menos hasta que no aguantó más y quiso un poco más de intensidad, haciendo los movimientos más cortos y rápidos.

Nathan permaneció observando la imagen que tenía sobre él. Yuzuru se veía irreal, si ya lo hacía sobre la pista, en la cama, sobre su miembro, no podía ponerse en palabras. Sus labios un tanto brillantes y rojizos a esas alturas, se entreabrían suavemente soltando pequeños gemidos que sabía que irían a más en pocos minutos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, dejándose llevar completamente por el placer y por ese momento. Y no era el único.

Yuzuru buscó la mirada de Nathan, perdiéndose en el sonido de los gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos mezclándose, aumentando a medida que se movía un poco más rápido. Alzó sus manos pidiéndole así a Nathan que las entrelazasen, observando sus dedos unidos mientras seguía montándole. No es que hubiera algún sentimiento romántico entre ambos, los dos lo sabían, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran compartir esos momentos, o darse mimos y caricias cuando era algo que se sentía tan bien. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por este pensamiento, viendo como Nathan imitaba su gesto cada vez menos tímido. Le encantaba eso del contrario, siempre parecía mostrarse tan cohibido, pero en el momento que estaban haciéndolo todo quedaba atrás, eran ellos dos y nada más importaba. Nathan era la única persona con la que se había acostado y no sabía si sentiría lo mismo con alguien más, ya que suponía que cada persona sería distinta, pero debía decir que amaba con todo su ser la sensación de intimidad que creaban juntos.

Yuzuru volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás interrumpiendo el contacto visual, esbozando una nueva sonrisa aunque ahora en lugar de ser suave y algo cariñosa era más amplia, de la más pura liberación. El Yuzuru de hacía seis meses, de haber accedido a hacer algo así, estaría volcando toda su frustración en ese polvo, pidiendo que le follase más fuerte, más rápido, más agresivo, haciéndole todo tipo de marcas y dejando claro quién mandaba allí. Porque el Yuzuru de hacía seis meses no habría llevado nada bien el haber perdido, no porque Nathan le hubiera ganado, era una lucha personal, era el no poder con el fracaso, o así lo veía.

Pero el Yuzuru de ahora no podía sentirse más aliviado, tenía sus arrepentimientos y no todo era de color de rosas, pero era capaz de no mezclarlo, de disfrutar verdaderamente de eso que estaban haciendo, y de saber que si lo quería más fuerte o más sucio, sería por puro placer y no por necesidad de desahogarse por un resultado. A parte, era de lo más divertido ver cómo el propio Nathan, quien llevaba ganándole en el último año y pico, se volvía un caos con él, le encantaba ser su debilidad y tener ese poder sobre el contrario.

Nathan volvió a llevar ambas manos a su cintura para poder sostenerle mejor, flexionando un poco las piernas para comenzar a moverse algo más rápido, necesitando más, y sabiendo que no era el único. Sin embargo en un arrebato debido a esto les hizo girar, ladeando su sonrisa ante el sonoro gemido de Yuzuru ya que les había movido sin salir de él.

Se acomodó sobre el contrario, sosteniéndole del interior de las rodillas para poder separar y alzar sus piernas, haciendo que las pegase a su pecho, exponiéndole completamente a él, sabiendo que así le sentiría mucho más profundo incluso. De esta forma aumentó sus movimientos, haciéndolos rápidos y fuertes, dándoles el alivio que tanto empezaba a pedir el cuerpo de ambos.

Podía con él escuchar los gemidos de Yuzuru aumentar de volumen con tanta rapidez, dándole todo el control y dejándole hacer. Si algo le había quedado claro tras esos últimos días era lo débil que era a estos sonidos, desde los más suaves y eróticos a los más ruidosos y desesperados, se los había grabado a fuego en su mente desde la primera noche.

“M-Mgh, Nath-... ¡Ah!” tras semejante gemido, Nathan supo que había dado con su próstata, repitiendo los movimientos de esta forma, empezando a crear un caos de Yuzuru.

“¿Hm? ¿Más?” él tampoco estaba para contemplarse hablando, su respiración se encontraba casi tan agitada como la de Yuzuru, pero quiso escucharle pedirlo.

“Sí, m-más fuerte, más rápido, ahí.” 

Era evidente cuánto le gustaba acostarse con Yuzuru, cómo cada mínima cosa quedaba grabada en su mente y sabía que no se le olvidaría ni un solo detalle, pero no había absolutamente nada que le gustase más que verle perderlo todo en cuestión de segundos. Se pasaba tanto rato controlando la situación, tentándole y provocándole hasta ponerle a mil, y que las tornas cambiasen de esa forma era algo digno de ver. Pero sabía que si le gustaba tanto era porque notaba cómo el contrario se liberaba, cómo se dejaba llevar y le confiaba a él esta tarea. 

Apretó las manos en sus piernas, separándoselas un poco más haciendo uso de su tan admirada flexibilidad que tan bien les había venido en esos últimos encuentros, costándole mantener la cordura ante lo profundo que se estaba sintiendo, y si él lo estaba percibiendo así no se imaginaba Yuzuru, no le extrañaba el volumen de sus gemidos que parecía haber aumentado sin control, y ser quien estaba provocando eso lo hacía incluso mejor.

Yuzuru llevó ambas manos a la almohada, apretando los dedos con fuerza en esta al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca, haciéndole falta un par de caderazos más para correrse sobre su propio vientre con un gemido mayor, encontrándose con la mirada de Nathan al abrir los ojos de nuevo.

“Dentro” pidió Yuzuru aún sin aliento, no necesitaba decírselo pero siempre era agradable escuchar cuánto deseaba sentir que le llenase.

Y así fue, pocos segundos después Nathan se corrió en su interior con un caderazo más profundo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Yuzuru tratando de recuperarse. Soltó poco a poco sus piernas, subiendo las manos por estas dejando suaves caricias hasta apoyarse a sus lados para dejar de posar todo su peso en él, dándole un beso breve antes de tumbarse a su lado.

Yuzuru soltó un pequeño gemido cuando salió de él, llevando un par de dedos a su entrada para sentir el líquido salir, encantándole esa sensación por mucho que tuviera que levantarse a limpiarse, aunque finalmente acabó metiendo ambos. Cuando los volvió a sacar los recorrió con la lengua, riendo ligeramente al escuchar el suspiro de Nathan ante la imagen.

“Voy a limpiarme, no te duermas” pidió Yuzuru antes de dirigirse al baño.

Nathan se estiró, le vendría genial una ducha pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ello y para algo había puesto la alarma a las seis y media. Subió las sábanas para taparse y evitar coger frío cuando su cuerpo volviese a una temperatura normal, poniendo todo de sí para no dormirse tal y como le había pedido.

Cuando Yuzuru regresó al cuarto se tumbó a su lado con la sonrisa más relajada y de pura satisfacción que había visto en alguien, provocando que Nathan se sonrojase un poco a parte de aumentar su ego, para qué mentir. En seguida le rodeó con un brazo, había descubierto cuánto le gustaban los mimos a Yuzuru después de hacerlo, aunque a decir verdad a él también.

“Has estado increíble hoy” hablo finalmente, observando la sonrisa de Yuzuru ampliarse aún más.

“He tenido días mejores, pero gracias Nate” Yuzuru buscó su mirada, llevando una mano a su pelo para comenzar a dejar caricias en este. Le apreciaba mucho, siempre se habían llevado genial a diferencia de lo que quería creer mucha gente, y ya había dicho públicamente que era su motivación para seguir esforzándose y mejorando. Claro que quería ganarle, pero una parte de él siempre se alegraba cuando este obtenía el oro. “Vas a llegar muy lejos si sigues así.” Y se lo decía de corazón.

Nathan apretó la mano sobre su espalda, juntándole un poco más contra sí mismo, queriendo sentir su cercanía y su calidez. Aprovechando el momento unió sus labios en un beso más lento y tranquilo que todos los que se habían dado esa noche, soltando un suave jadeo sobre los ajenos ante las caricias en su pelo, sintiéndose en una nube entre sus atenciones y el reciente orgasmo.

Y no era el único, Yuzuru se sentía de la misma forma. No solo porque disfrutase de esos momentos tan íntimos juntos, o por sus caricias que no estaban vacías ya que aunque no fuera de forma romántica y más que nada como amigos, sí que se querían, y eso se podía notar en la manera en la que las manos de Nathan recorrían su espalda en ese momento. 

Se sentía en las nubes porque tras mucho esforzarse por fin había logrado estar en paz consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos. Había dejado atrás muchos de sus malos hábitos y pensamientos que solo le hacían daño, y ahora estos eran mucho más sanos, permitiéndole disfrutar de tantas cosas nuevas. Como la sensación de las caricias de Nathan en ese momento.

O el despertar a la mañana siguiente con toda la cama para sí mismo.


End file.
